Burning Star
by birthdaychat
Summary: Hinata is tired of being the disgrace of the clan so she sets out to change herself, to get stronger and become the top ANBU member in Konoha, losing her love for Naruto, who when he comes back realizes it's going to take some work to win her back. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Burning Star**

**.**

Summary: Hinata is tired of being the disgrace of the clan so she sets out to change herself, to get stronger and become the top ANBU member in Konoha, losing her love for Naruto, who when he comes back realizes it's going to take some work to win her back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Prologue:**

Hinata sighed as she dragged her tired, weary body into her cold, desolate room. She gently removed her dirty, blood stained clothing, placing them neatly in the laundry basket and changed into her white nightgown. Training with her father and sister had been brutal, leaving her sore and bruised all over.

Her father's cold words still reverberated inside her head, _"You are a disgrace to the Hyuga clan! Not even being able to put up a decent fight against your younger sister of five years! No wonder you're not the heiress anymore, you're weak, and completely incompetent!"_

Her fists clenched her night gown before she let out a deep breath, relaxing herself, willing the tears not to fall as they had done for so many nights before.

She knew she wasn't as good as her sister, that she wasn't the best fighter compared to her classmates; she didn't need her father to point that out.

It was like that every day though, being insulted and considered worthless all her life, more so when Hanabi had been born. The only thing that had kept her going for so long was Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, the spiky blonde-headed, cerulean eyed boy who was the world in her eyes, the bright sun that made her warm to the core.

_Naruto…_Hinata sighed; Naruto was gone now, on his 3 year training trip with Jiraiya-sama. Everything she had ever done, and thought of was him, Naruto-kun, a guy who barely even knew she existed even though to her he was the centre of her universe.

The most contact she had ever done with him was a short mission, and in the Chunin exams, and even then the most he had wanted to do was see her beat Neji-nii-san.

Her heart ached as she thought of her crush, her love, who only had eyes for Sakura-san, the girl of his dreams, her being that miniscule bug in the clear window of his life, not noticing her at all.

Not that anyone noticed her though; she was just the little, weak, invisible Hyuga _ex_-heiress; the wall flower, the not-that-special girl.

Hinata's fists clenched, why did her thoughts always end up like this? Always self-pitying herself, her life, and finding faults with herself. She was so tired of that, of all of this! Of putting herself down, crying, and giving up!

She wanted to be stronger on her own accord, to become confident, and get over Naruto so she didn't have to put up with all the heart-ache because, she was realizing, it just wasn't worth it anymore, not ever.

She wanted to _change_, to not be so crippling shy anymore, and to be someone that was noticed, looked up to.

Hinata gazed up at the full, clear moon, radiating its light all over the compound, and as she gazed up at it, she realized that she wanted to become heiress again, that she wanted to prove her worth and show them what she could do. She wanted to change the clan, make it better and more like a family, so no one would ever have to go through the pain that so many Hyuga's before them had gone through.

Also, she didn't want to prove to Hanabi, to her father, not even to _Naruto_, that she was strong…she wanted to prove it to herself. She wanted to do things for herself, only herself, not for anybody else because it wasn't worth the pain, or at least prove it to someone who deserved it, like Neji-nii-san, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun and Kurenai-sensei.

As Hinata was staring outside, she saw a glimpse of a hooded figure beyond her compound, walking through the streets. Curious, she activated her blood-line limit, Byakugan, and stared as she saw that there were actually two hooded figures, and judging by their animal masks, they were ANBU.

Hinata gasped, she had never seen an ANBU member before! Of course she had heard about them, who hadn't?

ANBU stood for **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**, literally meaning "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad".

Specially chosen by the Hokage of the village, ANBU were the highest-ranking ninja, chosen for their individual capabilities and special jutsus, sent on extremely important missions that only they could accomplish.

They were two groups of ANBU in Konoha, Konoha ANBU and the "ROOT" ANBU who only acted under Danzo's orders.

Hinata's eyes sparkled as she watched them disappear; they were the epitome of everything she wanted to be. They were smart, strong, fast, someone incredible, inspiring…_magnificent._They were people who everyone admired, looked up to, and was inspired by.

Hinata's eyes widened as she her thoughts led her to a sudden conclusion; _I want to be the top ANBU member in Konoha._

Her eyes still wide, Hinata's heartbeat sped up, but she knew it was true, it was all she could think of now, consuming her thoughts. She had never realized one could wish for something so hard, especially something they had just thought of.

_But,_ Hinata's eyes lowered,_ will I able to do it? Can little, shy Hinata Hyuga, the disgrace of the Hyuga clan actually become the top ANBU member in Konoha?_

Her heart became heavy, before a deep frown fell upon her face. _What am I doing? Putting myself down before I've even started! I'm so tired of doing that! I will prove to myself that I can do this, and I will become the top ANBU member in Konoha, I _**will**_!_

Full of hope, courage, and determination, knowing that the path wouldn't be easy but determined to walk it anyway, Hinata lay down in her bed and, for once, ever since she had met Naruto her dreams were _not_ of a certain spiky-haired boy, but of an indigo-haired girl becoming the top ANBU member of Konoha.

She would show them just what a disgrace could do.

* * *

><p>From that day on people saw a change in Hinata Hyuga, no, she did not wake up that next morning and miraculously become stronger and faster to epic proportions, for that would be impossible.<p>

What they saw instead was how she didn't stutter anymore, how she would look you in the eye, becoming generally more confident in everything she did.

They could see the drive, the determination and passion in her eyes as she trained her hardest, pushing herself and working on her ninja abilities that were steadfastly improving.

The Hyuga clan was extremely surprised with the new Hinata, how confident she was, how her abilities were better and better (they had never believed such a thing was possible, after all she was the disgrace of the Hyuga clan) but Hinata didn't care about what they thought anymore. She had something to prove to herself, not them, or anyone else.

She was getting increasingly strong, surpassing her sister, and eventually even Neji, the greatest surprise to her father and the clan.

He gave Hinata her heiress title back, perfectly deserved long before, but that didn't matter to Hinata, she had something much bigger to achieve.

Hinata Hyuga was no longer that shy, weak little girl that she used to be, she was confident, and increasingly strong, developing her own styles and jutsus that suited her.

Her kind, nurturing and caring demeanor did not change however, that remained the same and would always. She was always seen playing with the kids in the village, helping them with whatever they needed, treating them, and being the older sister that everyone dreamed of.

Her smile and laugh were heard and seen throughout the village, and it filled the people with a calm, contented joy, as she waved to the people in the streets, giving out gifts, and striking up a conversation with anyone.

Perhaps even more than her improving abilities, the greatest surprise was that even her long-time infatuation with Naruto Uzumaki was done, over with. She had gotten over him, and wasn't interesting in anyone at the moment.

Physically, she had gotten taller, with a lean, graceful, curvy figure and her indigo hair, or midnight-blue as the kids liked to say, reached her mid-back with straight bangs covering her forehead.

With fair, flawless skin, beautiful lavender eyes adorned with long and thick black lashes, and naturally rosy cheeks and pink lips, she was considered beautiful throughout the entire village.

Strong, kind, and beautiful Hinata Hyuga was a name throughout the village.

It had been almost 3 years since Hinata had seen the two ANBU from her bedroom window, and, currently at 15, she had achieved Chunin-level ninja rank, well on her way to becoming a Jonin, and then, hopefully, ANBU level.

All of this did not go unnoticed by the Hokage, who even herself was surprised at the change of Hinata Hyuga, but very much pleased.

Hinata Hyuga was currently the best Chunin-level rank ninja in Konoha, and Tsunade had a feeling that she would become one of the best Jonin as well.

Even the Hokage's own pupil's brute strength could not match Hinata's.

The Hokage didn't know what had caused the change in the Hyuga heiress but she was grateful that it had happened.

The Hyuga heiress was becoming known throughout the village, and in other village's as well (her missions sometimes went to other village's or to different ninjas), who were surprised at the rise of who was the primarily known as _The_ _Hyuga Disgrace._

Tsunade smirked at that before a thought entered her head _now what would happen if the Hyuga heiress becomes an ANBU?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
><em>

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

Got tired of Hinata being shy and everything, still pining after Naruto. Don't worry though, it's still going to be a NaruHina :D

...Thoughts?


	2. Naruto comes home

**Burning Star**

**.**

Summary: Hinata is tired of being the disgrace of the clan so she sets out to change herself, to get stronger and become the top ANBU member in Konoha, losing her love for Naruto, who when he comes back realizes it's going to take some work to win her back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Two:**

Hinata looked out the window, as she had done countless times before since that night, that night exactly 3 years ago. She let out a long breath; so much had changed since then, _she _had changed so much since then.

She looked at the sky, counting the stars that were scattered in a seemingly organized chaos. The moon was just a slit in the sky, and a warm breeze blew gently into her room. The leaves seemed to whisper as she gave a soft smile and lay down on her bed, hair cascading everywhere.

She was no longer a shy, weak little girl that was too afraid to do anything, or even speak. She could hold her own now, didn't have that stutter either. It was nice being strong and confident, to know that you were valuable to your team, that you helped make it stronger.

She wasn't obsessed with Naruto either now, she thought with a wry smile. She didn't want to do everything just for that guy and not live for herself. Instead of thinking continuously things like "I hope Naruto-kun" or "If Naruto-kun" she did things for herself and in the process of realizing who she was she had lost her crush and obsession over him.

In fact, Hinata wasn't looking for love at present. Not that she hated love or anything, she just had so many things to achieve right now that she didn't think that she'd have time for love. Even if she wasn't looking for love Hinata loved seeing love; seeing love between teens and kids on the street, the innocence of it and the beauty. It made her feel so warm inside when she thought about it.

Hinata closed her eyes and turned to her side with a sweet smile. She was Chunin now, one step closer to ANBU, and she was getting stronger everyday. She had been officially renamed Heir, much to the delight of her friends and the surprise of her family, and she was excited for the changes she would make.

To be the top member of ANBU and be the Hyuga clan leader seemed a feat close to impossible, but Hinata felt that she could accomplish it. Whenever she thought about it, she got a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her believe that she _could_ do this, and she would. That she was going to achieve her dreams, and do things that she had once never even dared to dream about.

Life had seemed to make a turn around, she was stronger, had been named Heir (though honestly she had stopped caring about that), and she was getting better relations with her family.

But she knew these times wouldn't last forever, which was why she was treasuring them now. No, she wasn't a pessimist, she just knew that good times wouldn't last forever and she needed to treasure so when the bad times came she would be strong and face it.

There were so many things that she wanted to do, to change, and to see; she feared that she wouldn't have enough time to do them all. Life as a ninja was no picnic, there were surprises in every mission, and you always left with the feeling that you might never come back. The world was a dangerous place, especially for girls, and being a ninja only made you closer to them.

Yet none of this made Hinata stop wanting to be a ninja, it was something she loved. To be able to go on missions, capture bad guys, and help people, it made her feel like a hero as cheesy as it does sound. Hinata liked feeling like a hero, she liked knowing that helped someone and they appreciated what she had done, that they appreciated her.

As well as being a ninja had taught her to value everything, all the small, kind things that happened everyday. It taught her not to take anything for granted, and cherish every little thing that made her smile.

She yawned and blinked, one final thought registering in her head from a previous conversation with Ino, before she finally succumbed to sleep.

_Naruto's coming tomorrow, isn't he?_

* * *

><p>"Hinata!"<p>

She turned around to see Ino waving frantically to her from outside her family's flower shop. Her long blonde hair, still in Ino's signature pony tail, danced in the wind.

"What's the matter Ino?" Hinata walked towards her semi-worried. Ino was often frantic for casual things so she wasn't sure if this was an emergency or not.

"Naruto's coming back today so we're all going to greet him at the gates." Ino's eyes were twinkling and her fists were pumped in the air.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot," Hinata frowned. With training both with her team and the Hyuga, Hinata had had a busy day, but she was still surprised that she had forgotten about the homecoming of one of her friends.

Ino grinned, "Well you know now," she grabbed Hinata's hand, "Now let's go! Foreheads already there!"

And so Hinata was pulled at a speed only Ino could manage, and then some.

When they got there everybody else had arrived, standing in a line in front of the gates. Sakura was closest to the front, expression one of sisterly love.

Ino moved away to join Shikamaru and Chouji, while Hinata moved beside Kiba and Shino.

Kiba gave a wolfish grin, "So the idiot's coming back, huh? Wait until he see's how strong I've gotten." From his grin, you could see all his canines, gleaming in the sun.

Shino readjusted his glasses, "I hope he will recognize me this time." His facial expression remained the same, though a dark aura seemed to be seeping out.

Hinata stifled a giggle, sometimes it seemed like her teammates hadn't changed at all since their genin days.

* * *

><p>They had only been waiting for about half an hour when they saw it, a large cloud of dust that was growing larger by the second.<p>

Then they heard it, a loud, excited, distinctly familiar voice shouting, "NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK!"

The group let out a collective sigh, and Sakura let out a wry grin, "That's the Naruto I remember."

She would have said more but she was tackled by a blur of orange.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I MISSED YOU!"

"GET OFF ME, YOU IDIOT!" Following that was a strong punch, that knocked him away quite a few feet away.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, dazed, "You haven't changed a bit." Even though Sakura growled and started yelling at him to learn some manners, Hinata could see the fond smile that was hidden underneath.

Hinata laughed along with everybody else as they all crowded around Naruto, eager to see their friend after so many years.

As Naruto reconnected with his senses and looked around, his grin widened, observing all the friendly faces that looked upon him.

"Woah, you guys have all grown so much!" To say that was the most obvious thing Naruto could have said is correct.

"3 years is a long time," Shikamaru told Naruto, helping him get up.

As Naruto laughed and greeted everyone, Hinata gave a smile, giggling when Shino assaulted him with his bugs as Naruto had failed to recognize him, again. He hadn't changed a bit, he was still the same guy that she admired, and had once loved.

He had grown in 3 years, no longer the short boy he used to be but taller than almost all the guys, and his features were more sharp and defined, giving him an older, more masculine look. But despite all his changes, he was still the same Naruto he had always been, and , probably, forever would be.

As Hinata was thinking about all of this Naruto had turned around and noticed her, giving a wide smile. The same smile that he had given her countless times before, but each of them wider than the next.

"Hey Hinata! Long time no see, huh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

...Thoughts?


	3. Annoyed

**Burning Star**

**.**

Summary: Hinata is tired of being the disgrace of the clan so she sets out to change herself, to get stronger and become the top ANBU member in Konoha, losing her love for Naruto, who when he comes back realizes it's going to take some work to win her back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Four:**

Everyone paused, and turned to stare at the two of them, waiting to see her reaction. Hinata refrained from rolling her eyes, sighing mentally at how they still didn't believe her a bit when she told them she didn't love Naruto anymore.

The funny bit was that she wasn't surprised at her reaction, she had always known they wouldn't have believed her. She could see where they were coming from though, she had loved and been obsessed (she never liked to admit it, but she technically _had_ stalked him for a little bit) with him since she had been a little girl, all the way back to the Academy days.

For years he had been her Sun, her shining light, the person she would have done _anything _for, and now to think she thought of him as only a mere friend, someone who had helped her in her time of need, it was unbelievable, down-right shocking.

But, Hinata reasoned to her-self, they would see she no longer loved him when she didn't blush, faint, or stutter when she answered him back. Satisfied with her thought, she smiled at Naruto.

"Hi Naruto," her voice was, as always soft, but it was the first time she had addressed Naruto confidently, "It's really good to see you again."

She sensed everyone deflate slightly, and she lightly smirked to herself, feeling happy she had proved to them her point. She hadn't been lying, and now they knew that.

Naruto blinked at her for a second, before grinning widely, "Hey! You're not sick anymore!"

She blinked, before sheepishly grinning. Naruto had always thought she had been sick, as, whenever in his presense, she had constantly blushed, stuttered, and fainted. Even after three years he was still the same dense, though well-meaning Naruto.

"Yeah, guess you could say I finally recovered."

* * *

><p>They stayed with Naruto a little longer, chatting and catching up with him. He told them about his various adventures with the 'Pervy-sage' with exuberant hand-movements, and various exaggerations.<p>

He also talked about his training, and Hinata smiled at seeing how hard he trained. She had no doubt he would become Hokage, and knew no one deserved the title more than him. As usual hearing him talk about his training only inspired her to work even harder, to become stronger.

Hinata doubted that would ever change.

They eventually split up, seeing as Naruto had to go see the Hokage. Shikamaru headed with Chouji to his favourite barbeque shop, while Ino went back to the flower shop, having to complete her shift. Lee went off to find Gai-sensei, shouting about 'The Power of Youth', while Neji and TenTen, shaking their heads and looking exasperated, trailed after him. Sakura went off with Naruto, and Kiba had left to go to the vet's to pick up Akamaru.

Shino and Hinata were the only one's left, and they walked together in a comfortable silence through the market-place.

"I hear Neji's become Jonin," Shino stated quietly.

Hinata smiled, knowing what Shino was leading up to, "Yes, he has."

"I do not doubt your decision Hinata, I only wonder why you did not take part in the exams as well. You, as I know, are currently stronger than Neji."

"Shino thank you for the compliment-"

"It was not a compliment, I was merely stating facts."

She smiled again, "Still it means a lot to me. But I wasn't ready to become Jonin yet. I may have become strong physically, but my other capabilities weren't as developed yet. I had yet to learn about medicine, such as poison and antidotes, as well as strategy. My physical strength won't be the only thing tested in the exams."

Shino nodded accepting her facts, "Those are good points, but if Neji was able to pass, no disrespect towards your cousin, wouldn't you have been able to as well?"

"No, Neji has more knowledge than me in those aspects. As of now I am just physically stronger. Besides I want to take the exams with you and Kiba."

He paused, "But Hinata-"

"No, Shino. I know you and Kiba don't want to become ANBU, just Jonin. So, I want to do this one last test with you guys." Her voice was firm, leaving no further room for arguments.

"As you wish Hinata," they both turned to leave, but Shino turned for a moment, "I am glad you are my teammate, and not just for waiting to partake in the exams with Kiba and I."

Her eyes glowed, "I feel the same way about you and Kiba."

* * *

><p>Not wanting to go home yet Hinata wandered about Konoha, eventually stopping at a park. She sat down at a bench, and sat down admiring the cherry blossom trees. They were her favourite trees, and whenever she had the time she would sit and look at them, just basking in their shade. They represented everything she believed in.<p>

The shortness and beauty of life. Joy and happiness. As well as innocence, as ironic as that was considering her occupation.

She closed her eyes, and was in calm silence for a while, before a friendly shout caught her attention.

"Hey Hinata!" TenTen grinned, as she waved and ran up to sit by Hinata, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just relaxing." She smiled.

"I could use that," TenTen groaned, "Just finished a training session with my team."

Hinata giggled, "Had fun?" She teased.

"_Please_. I'd like to see how you faired with someone like Lee on your team."

"True."

They stopped talking after that, just relaxing and unwinding their nerves. Soon, though, TenTen appeared to be fidgeting. Hinata cracked open an eye and glanced at her friend.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, I was just wondering," she looked to be in a mental argument with herself whether to ask Hinata or not, facial expression uncomfortable.

"You can ask me anything," Hinata reassured TenTen, wondering what had gotten TenTen so nervous.

"OK," TenTen breathed out, "I hope this isn't too personal, but you weren't affected by Naruto _at all _today?"

Hinata groaned, "TenTen, I've told you already, I don't love Naruto anymore. All I feel for him is mutual friendship."

She didn't look convinced, "But you've liked him for _years_ Hinata."

"I know, " she tried to be patient, "but my feelings have changed." Her tone showed she did not want to discuss the topic anymore.

TenTen caught on, and sighed, "Alright Hinata, I believe you."

"Good, because it's the truth. Now, didn't you say something about this new type of weapon that came into your shop yesterday?"

* * *

><p>When TenTen left Hinata rubbed her head tiredly. She was tired of people always doubting her on that particular subject, the only person who hadn't questioned her was Shino, but she had a feeling he didn't believe her.<p>

It was beginning to irk her, how one would think she would hang on desperately forever, just continously like a guy who never noticed her. She may have been shy and weak at the time, but she hadn't been stupid, actually that was wrong. It had taken her a long time to realize to let go, to realize that all of it wasn't worth it.

She shook her head in frustration, telling herself to stop being so bothered about all of this. Right now she didn't have time to worry about this, she had to work hard to become ANBU captain, and love and all this drama would only get in the way. She took a deep breath, and told herself to forget about all of this nonsense, to focus properly on her goal.

She got up, stretched, and decided to head home. Today had been a lazy day, tomorrow she would have to work harder, and get back to training seriously. She began to head home, and ran into Ino a few minutes later.

"Hi Hinata!" The blonde grinned widely, ice-blue eyes sparkling.

"Hi Ino," Hinata smiled softly in response.

"So," Ino turned sly, wasting no time in small chit-chat, "Liked seeing Naruto today?"

"Of course, seeing a _friend _after such a long time is always a pleasing experience." She refused to answer Ino's not-so-hidden meaning.

"You know what I mean," Ino rolled her eyes.

Feeling tired, and already having to deal with TenTen about the same thing, Hinata answered back a little irately, "I do not like Naruto Ino, I view him as a friend. I've told you that before."

Ino waved her hands dismissedly, "Sure, sure, and Shikamaru's not lazy. C'mon Hinata, stop lying to yourself!"

"_Ino_."

"OK, fine! Gosh, have it your way, you don't like Naruto. Happy?"

"Thank-you, and yes. Now, excuse me, but I have to get home." With that she left, not wanting to talk anymore. She was annoyed, and hated talking when annoyed. The entire conversation was strained, or went sour. Right now all Hinata wanted to do was have dinner, take a relaxing shower, and go to bed.

Ino watched her go, and shook her head slowly. "You don't fall out of _love _that easy Hinata."

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned as he exited the Hokage tower, feeling tired after such a long day. Sakura trailed after him slowly, rubbing her eyes lethargicly. He smiled as he remembered seeing all his friends, feeling ecstatic to be back home.<p>

"It's so nice to see Hinata healthy again! I'm happy she's not sick anymore!" He announced with a grin. Sakura stopped rubbing her eyes to _roll_ her eyes at him.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a baka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: I haven't updated this FOREVER. Hope you liked this chapter!

Please review :) I use them to slide down rainbows.


End file.
